


Accidental Daddy: Take Two

by SalconeDestrivina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalconeDestrivina/pseuds/SalconeDestrivina
Summary: Sherlock gets a surprise visit from Mycroft...with two children in tow...that look like him....uh oh...A reworking of Accidental Daddy. Tags will be updated as story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Meeting

Sherlock was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling in annoyance. “JOHN! I’m Bored!” he yelled as he heard his blogger come down the stairs. “Well if you hadn’t insulted Lestrade, the chief and all the officers at the exact same time then maybe you would have a case to work. But since you did-“His words were cut off as a pillow managed to smack him right in the face. “It was their own fault! That case was barely a two John. A TWO! There’s no challenge anymore. I WANT A CHALLENGE!!” The Detective yelled then yelped as the pillow hit him back with a little more force than necessary.

*THUNK THUNK THUNK* came a knock on the door.

“Expecting someone?” John asked as he headed to answer the door.

“No But it’s just my brother. Tell him to sod off.” Sherlock said as he flopped down onto the couch.

“Or how about you just hear him out. He might have something for you and our walls might survive. Besides…” John trailed off as he opened the door and could only stare.

“Come on John I know you have the brain power to finish a thought.” Sherlock snapped then lifted himself off the couch with a growl to see his blogger staring at something beyond the doorway with wide eyes.

“You might want to sit down again brother mine. I have something to tell you” Mycroft said as he pushed two children into 221b.

Both children appeared to be around 14 or 15 years old with similar facial features. One was male and the other female. Both children had pitch black hair which only accentuated their pale skin. Both children were wearing clothes that looked to have been handed down from their grandparents going by the holes. But what shocked Sherlock and John was the fact that both children looked almost exactly like Sherlock.

“Mycroft…what…” was all Sherlock could say as he stared the boy who looked almost exactly like him at that age.

“Come in…er…tea?” John asked making Sherlock scoff. “John you are definitely the epitome of British manners.”

When tea was served and everyone was seated the tension was thankfully cut by Mycroft.

“Two days ago I was approached by a woman named Lavonia Kingsdale. She explained that she had given birth to your twins and after a rather thorough DNA test it was confirmed. Congratulations Sherlock. You’re a father.”

For the first time since John had met him, Sherlock was speechless. “Hold on one second. Why did she wait until now to bring them to your attention? No offense to the children but they are obviously teenagers.” John asked.

“To put it simply John, money. She had seen Sherlocks name in the paper quite often recently and decided that selling the children to Sherlock was a good idea.” Mycroft said as he took a sip of his tea.

John was shocked at this and could only stare at the twins. 

Both children did not make eye contact with anyone, preferring to stare at their cups and huddle as close as possible to each other.

“If that is the case they cannot go back. Not to someone like _that_.” Sherlock snarled and turned to face the kids. “My name is Sherlock as you know by now. What are your names?”

“M’Lucian, She’s Lily.” The boy said as the girl curled impossibly farther into him.

“They will stay here.” Sherlock said staring at the…_his_ children. Then did something that surprised both his brother and his blogger. He knelt in front of the children.

“I am very sorry this has happened. If I had known of your existence much earlier, I could have done something a lot sooner. I promise you that no harm will come to either of you in this house, not by John, me or my brother.”

At this point both children looked up and Sherlock lost his breath as he was met by twin pairs of his own eyes. “We don’t want to be a bother. We know that you did not plan us nor even know of us until now. We don’t expect you to rearrange your life simply because we exist.” Lucian said giving a squeeze to his sisters hand.

Sherlock scoffed at that. “I do not speak hollow words. You are my children therefore my responsibility in all things. Now we must go and get you clothes…and beds…and…stuff so you can stay here. To be honest I don’t know what that entails but we shall figure this out. John what do teenagers need?”

“What? I…er…we’ll start with clothes, beds, linens and go from there?” He frowned trying to think of the things that he needed as a teenager.

Suddenly Lucian raised his hand making the adults frown. “Yes Lucian?” Mycroft asked seeming exasperated.

“I have a question” he said almost meekly.

“Well ask it” Sherlock said as he rifled through the desk looking for paper and a pen.

“Does this mean we are staying here?”

“Of course it does.”

“For how long?”

It was at this point that Sherlock realized that both children did not see this as a permanent home. And going by how old their clothes are, that they were more than likely abused by their mother as well.

“For as long as you wish. We do not wish to force a living situation onto you or your sister. However, I would wish to get to know both of you.” Sherlock responded making Mycroft and John stare at him yet again.

All three adults watched as the twins turned slightly to stare at each other for a second before giving almost imperceptible nods.

“Alright now we go shopping.”

“Alright so go pick out clothes” Sherlock said as they entered the store and then stared back at the twins who simply stared at him.

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Come on we’ll help you pick them out.”

An hour later Sherlock was wheeled the trolley up to the cashier. There was a mountain of clothes and necessities and the cashier did not look happy. But he scanned every single item and John goggled at the total.

“Sherlock how are we…?”

“_WE_ aren’t. Mycroft is.” Sherlock said gleefully as he pulled out a black credit card and swiped it.

“Alright first leg is over, who’s hungry?” John asked making Sherlock grumble. “Ignore that, Your father has the appetite of a five year old and now that I think about it, the taste buds of one as well” John laughed even as Sherlock push him, not noticing the twins slowing down and putting a little distance between them.

“He really wants to keep us.” Lucian remarked as he held his sisters’ hand.

“Looks like it. He just dropped a shit ton of money on just clothes for us. But I don’t know what he’ll want in return Luce.” The girl said, using her voice for the first time in what seemed like days.

“I’m not sure he wants anything. And even if he did, I don’t know that his boyfriend would be alright with it.”

“You never know. I’m going to keep an eye on both for the time being.” She said and squeezed her brothers hand, jumping when the detective turned and shouted for them not to be slow pokes which earned him an elbow from John.

“Come along kids were going to lunch!”

After a hearty lunch they went back to the flat where Sherlock and John realized that there were only two rooms in the flat.

“Sherlock there are only two rooms in this flat.” John said as he sat on the couch, surrounded by a sea of clothing bags.

“Already sorted.”

John waited for a second before sighing. “Care to fill me in?”

“Simple, we’ll give them your room and you’ll move into mine.”

John sighed yet again and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not living in the living room Sherlock.”

“We can share a room I don’t mind.”

Both twins leaned out the doorway of the bathroom and stared at the two. “We thought you were a couple.” Lucian remarked as he came out in his new clothes.

“We’re flatmates.”

“He’s my blogger” they both said at the same time as a “Yooo hoo! Boys!” came from the front door.

“You did it. You’re telling her.” John said pointing at Sherlock who winced.

“Mrs. Hudson there’s something that you should know” Sherlock started then winced as she opened the door and frowned at him.

“Don’t tell me you blew something up again Sherlock!” She remarked as she carried in a tea tray.

“No, I did not. I understand it’s entirely unexpected but…I’m not sure how to say this.” Sherlock said as he lifted a hand to his chin and looked a little confused for a second. “Apparently I am a father.”

Mrs. Hudson squealed at that and clapped her hands. “Oh! That’s just spectacular! Where is the baby?!” She laughed then blinked rapidly as John pointed to the twins. “Oh, that’s even better! Hello you two! I’m Mrs. Hudson Sherlocks landlady and aren’t you two just precious!”

The twins sent each other confused and shocked looks as the landlady kept rambling.

“What do you mean?” Lucian asked with a tip of his head.

“No offence to your father but he forgets to feed himself never mind another living person!” She remarked and shook a finger at Sherlock. “I hope you realize that you cannot keep your lab up here anymore young man. There are children here now and that makes it even more dangerous than usual no matter how old they might be. Now you are more than welcome to use the basement for whatever experiments you wish but you are _not_ to keep it up here. Do we have an understanding?!” She said making him grumble and nod.

At the word “lab” both twins shot a look at each other that did not go unnoticed by John.

“Your father is a chemist. Particularly brilliant one at that” He said out loud then leaned in to whisper “Don’t let him go on about tobacco ash unless you’re having trouble sleeping.”

“What are you saying to them John!”

“Oh nothing. When did Mycroft say that the beds will be here?”


	2. What does one do with two children?

  


The first day seemed to go seamlessly. Sherlock and John moved all of Johns stuff into Sherlock's room and the children’s clothes into Johns old room.

“I still don’t understand how this will work Sherlock.”

“It’s simple John I don’t sleep much, you do. So, you can sleep in my bed and when I need to I can just kip on the couch. Simple.”

“Doesn’t seem right.”

“That’s what we’re going with. And…there. That’s the last of it.” Sherlock said as he dropped the last bag onto Johns old bed then walked down to the living room.

He found Lily two inches away from the skull staring intently into the eye sockets and Lucian eyeing the moose head.

“Alright everything is now in the room and I am not sure what we are supposed to do now.” Sherlock said as he handed the skull to his daughter.

Lucian shrugged in response and slid over to his sister to inspect the skull. “Is this real?”

“Yes. His name is Bartholomew.”

The twins just stared at their father for a second before Lily handed the skull back to Sherlock.

“What are we supposed to call you?” Lucian asked after a pointed look from Lily.

“Sherlock would be fine for now. Father or Dad if you wish in the future but I know that this is a big change and it will take time to get used to each other.” Sherlock replied as he placed Bartholomew back on the mantle. “From what John has said, everyone has their own hobbies. What are yours?”

“I like to draw; Lily likes to read. She’s into mythology at the moment.”

Sherlock didn’t miss the fact that Lily had not said a single word the entire time and was very curious as to why. But he was smart enough to not bring it up, figuring that she will speak when comfortable.

“Alright so we’ll put books and art things on the list of things to get. Though that doesn’t answer the question as to what we do now.”

“How about you take turns asking questions and try to get to know each other?” John said as he came down.

Sherlock grinned at that and sat down in John’s chair with a flourish. “Capital idea John. Ask me anything.”

“Is it true that you’re a detective?”

“Yes. I work with Scotland Yard.”

“How old are you?” John asked the twins as he shooed Sherlock out of his chair.

“Fifteen. Are you a detective as well?”

“No, I’m a doctor.”

“He does assist me on cases as well as working at the clinic.” Sherlock said watching as Lily nudged her brother and gave a pointed look to the violin.

“Who’s violin?” Lucian asked.

“That is mine. Do either of you two play an instrument?” Sherlock asked. Both children just stared at him. “Would either of you like to learn? It doesn’t have to be the violin.”

“We’ve never given it much thought” Lucian eventually replied.

The next couple of days went pretty much the same way. The only respite they had from the awkward tension was Mrs. Hudson coming up for tea. Her bubbly nature breaking the tension and she even got them to smile a few times. Not that that had made Sherlock jealous and if you say so he would deny it.

The second day was a complete disaster as Sherlock had been up all night researching about being a parent and had gotten the age wrong. So, the next morning the twins and John had woken up to the kitchen being baby proofed and several different kinds of baby food and snacks in the cabinet. It took a few minutes to explain that those types of things were not age appropriate. John then spent the afternoon stripping out all the baby proofing and listening to Sherlock grumble on about how he did research and how John was ruining it.

A few days into living with Sherlock the twins were finally getting comfortable enough to stop asking when they wanted something and just went and grabbed it. Well Lucian didn’t ask anymore.

John and Sherlock still had no luck getting Lily to speak.

Every time they had asked Lily a question Lucian was the one who answered. That was when they saw them.

Both children seemed to hide in their room and stay out of sight as much as possible.

Finally, John had had enough.

“Kids can you come down here please?” He called up the stairs. “I know its only been a few days and we are all trying to get used to each other’s presence but that won’t happen if you two hide in your room all day. Your room is still your room and we will not go in unless we get either of your permissions first. But we would both like for you two to spend more time down here.”

Both twins stared at each other before nodding at the army doctor.

They spent the rest of the day in the living room, Lucian drawing while Lily read a textbook on ancient mythology and its effects on archaeology.

They had finally achieved something resembling a normal atmosphere at last.

Until Lestrade showed up with a team of officers.


	3. Drugs Bust

It had been a fortnight since Lestrade had heard from Sherlock and at this point he was very worried. He had heard from John but that was only through texts. The detective Inspector had tried to ask what was going on, but John had only replied that things were a little hectic at the flat and they were going through some stuff. The doctor had promised to explain things in due time. With that, Lestrade had planned on leaving the two alone for the time being, figuring that they will get in touch when they can.

Unfortunately, the chief had other plans.

“Alright it seems as though that detective has fallen off the face of the earth yet again. Per protocol I want you to take your team and do a drugs bust and find out if he’s gone off the deep end or not.”

“Sir-“

“No. Now take your team and find out what is going on.”

Greg sighed, not liking what he was going to have to do.

Greg sighed yet again as he opened the door to 221b baker street and let the team inside.

“Greg! What’s going on?” John said as he got up from the desk where he had been looking for more books and art supplies for the twins.

“John it’s been almost a month since we’ve heard from Sherlock. You know what happens now.” Lestrade seemed resigned to that fact as he watched Donovan head into Sherlock's room and Anderson head up the stairs.

“Wait! You have no idea what’s going on and-“John had tried to explain every quickly but was cut off by a shout from Lucian as Anderson almost dragged both of the twins downstairs.

“See! I knew that something was up with these two!” Anderson almost shouted, gesturing to the twins that were trying to get away from him but were trapped in the kitchen with the M.E. in between them and freedom.

“Uh.” Out of everything Greg thought he would find in the flat, two teenagers was not one of them. “John…What is going on?”

At this point Sherlock returned from the shops, carrying a few bags, just in time to hear Anderson yell at John. "Oh you are such a sicko…How long have you been holding them for? And I thought that you John had the decency to not let him do this.”

“It's alright we'll get you home." Donovan said sweetly to the twins only to turn towards the detective with a snarl. "You are a sick fuck, kidnapping kids like this.”

"What is going on?" Lucian asked frowning down at the angered woman then moved back when she tried to touch him. "They think we kidnapped you two." John sighed as he rubbed his temples.

This was going to be a huge mess. All he wanted was to get the two settled in a bit before Lestrade and the others poked their noses into the children's lives. "No we know that you kidnapped them because who in their right mind would let the freak and his boyfriend babysit their children?" Sally snarled making the twins blink.

"Freak?" Lucian asked with a tip of his head making Sherlock take a step towards him, only to be rebuffed by Sally as Anderson tried to put his hands on Lily’s shoulders. "The tall one dear…now where is your mother?" He asked gently as Lily stepped away, narrowly avoiding his touch.

"Oh for heaven's sake I DID NOT KIDNAP THEM!" Sherlock shouted making everyone flinch. "Those are MY CHILDREN!" He was getting highly annoyed with the train of conversation but even more so at how they were scaring the kids.

"Yea right as if anyone would willingly want to go to bed with you. Now sweetheart, where is your mother?" Anderson asked as he managed to grab Lily around the upper arm, almost knocking her off balance with the force of his grab.

Suddenly John came out of nowhere and with one hit, knocked the M.E. down, nose bleeding. “If you ever touch her again, I promise you I’ll be the last thing you see.” He growled as he shoved Lily behind him.

"ANDERSON! DONOVAN! Right here right NOW!" Lestrade shouted making everyone jump once again. "As of this second Anderson, you are suspended for two weeks." He snarled making the two pale.

"W-why?" Sally asked gently.

"Two reasons. One: if Sherlock and John kidnapped them then it would be important to listen to them. However, the boy has said that they were not kidnapped. Two: you do not put your hands on a child at all. Never mind the fact that they’re Sherlock's children.

"Sorry about them Sherlock…. and congratulations on your kids…they do look a lot like you but in a good way." Greg joked and held out a hand to Sherlock who looked at him in confusion but shook it anyway.

“Of course they look like me I had the superior genetics. Now what was all this about? Why are you here?” Sherlock demanded as he handed the twins each a bag.

“Orders from the chief. No one could get a hold of you and you weren’t responding to anyone. So per protocol we had to do a dru…this” Lestrade said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he watched John out of the corner of his eye. “Just let Anderson know that if he touches my daughter again, they will never find his body.” He said and watched John speak quietly to the kids. “Now if you excuse me, I have to go calm my children down from the scare you gave them.

John fixed tea as Sherlock pushed Lestrade out of the door and turned to face the kids. “I am so sorry about that. Are you two alright?” He asked, his voice soft.

“We’re fine. What was all that about?” Lucian asked taking a sip of tea.

“Apparently the chief doesn’t like the fact that I have a life away from Scotland yard.” Sherlock grumbled as he flopped down on John’s chair and pulled out his phone to send a text.

“And why did they think that we were kidnapped?”

“That’s because they are all idiots. Lily, do you not like tea?” Sherlock asked noticing that Lily had not touched the cup in front of her.

Lily shook her head making her long black hair gently bounce in front of her face.

“The travesty!” Sherlock teased and then his heart leapt as she gave a tiny smile.

“Sherlock you do realize that you’ll have to take a case soon. Otherwise the yard won’t leave us alone.” John remarked as he pulled out a book.

“Obviously.”  



	4. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
This chapter contains the aftermath of child abuse. 
> 
> Just remember it's always darkest before dawn.
> 
> side note: the song Sherlock plays is 'Elements' by Lindsay Sterling.

Soon after dinner John sent the kids to bed, hoping to have a chat with Sherlock.

“I already know what you’re going to say John.” Sherlock remarked from the couch.

“Oh? And I suppose we should add mind reader the list of your abilities?” John remarked making Sherlock glare at him. “I realize that all of this could have been circumvented by responding to Lestrade’s text. But there is nothing I can do about that now.” He responded, moving over to make room for John on the couch.

“While that is true, what I was _going_ to say is that it’s probably a good idea to let other people know about the twins. Just so this doesn’t happen again.”

Sherlock stared at John for a second. John has never missed a chance to say that Sherlock got something wrong. Ever. So for John to do so now, threw Sherlock through a giant loop. “And who should we tell?” he finally answered.

“I’d have to tell the clinic for sure. Speaking of which, do we know if they are up to date on their immunizations?”

“I don’t know I’d have to ask my brother for their medical files. But considering their mother a full physical might be a good idea.”

The next day Mycroft had the files sent over which John immediately opened, pouring over them with Sherlock reading over his shoulder.

While both children had no records of any shots there was numerous records of broken bones and fractures. The most recent being only a few months ago.

“Sherlock. Please tell me that Mycroft sent that woman down the deepest darkest hole imaginable.”

“Hopefully not as I would personally like to talk with her beforehand.” Sherlock growled barely pushed down the urge to throw something.

“You and me both”

Three days later saw John, Sherlock and the twins walking into the clinic just in time for their appointment.

“Why do we have to come here? You’re a doctor can’t you just do it at home?” Lucian grumbled and huddled inside his coat.

“We’re here because you need your immunizations and no I cannot do it. That’s illegal. But Sarah is very nice and is going to see you both at the same time. That way we’re here as little as possible.” John remarked as he helped the reluctant kids through the door.

“Hello! You must be Lily and Lucian!” Sarah said she walked into their room where they were asked to wait.

“What are you going to do to us?” Lucian asked, not taking his eyes off the doctor.

“Well first you both need full physicals and then shots. I’ll describe everything before I do anything so neither of you are surprised at what happens alright?”

Lucian and Lily shared a look then turned towards their father and John. “Are you going to stay for it?”

“We don’t need to be here if you don’t want us too.”

“Can we do this by ourselves?”

“Of course. We’ll be right outside if you need anything. Just call and we’ll come running.”

************_TRIGGER WARNING STARTS HERE AND ENDS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ************_

About an hour and a half later the twins were free to go, having gotten their physicals and immunizations.

Sherlock was immediately by their side, noting the wariness in both their eyes. “Yea I don’t like shots either.” Was all he could think to say.

A week later Sarah cornered him at the clinic, the twins’ files in hand.

“Hey John can I talk to you for a second?” Sarah asked motioning him over.

“Everything alright?”

“To be honest? No. I ordered x-rays for the kids and John...both kids have had numerous broken bones and fractures and judging the healing, this is over the course of their entire lives.” Sarah looked to be on the verge of tears.

John was saddened by this but nodded his head. “We expected as much. You’ve seen their records. Their mother only brought them in as a last resort.”

“There’s more. Lucian is in perfect health. Lily on the other hand…she has a fractured rib and what look like whip marks across her back that are still healing.” Sarah exhaled and handed him the kids files. "John...It honestly looks like she was tortured."

John didn’t know what to say. It physically hurt to imagine the young girl basically being hurt at all never mind tortured by their mother and felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Trust me. Their mother is _NEVER_ going to see the light of day.” He growled through his tears.

“I hope not. And while it is…frowned upon. I highly suggest that you be the one to tend to her. I don’t think a stranger touching her is going to help her mental state at all, female or not.”

John nodded and thought about how he was going to tell Sherlock.

John took his time walking back to the flat. His mind going in spirals trying to figure out a way to not only how to tell Sherlock about Lily injuries but also how to treat the little girl without causing her more pain.

As he walked up the stairs to the flat, he was met with the most beautiful music he’s ever heard. The notes rose and fell like the tides and then swelled back again then quickened to fierce notes that faded into wispy sounds that rose and fell like the wind, eventually coming to a complete and final note that rang out to fill the air before fading as if it never had been before.

It was only then that John realized that he was still standing on the staircase and shook himself gently before walking inside the flat.

Sherlock was in the act of gently placing his violin in the case and the twins were both curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

The detective moved silently towards John and made a motion towards him, urging him towards silence then into the kitchen.

“Sherlock…we need to talk.” John said not wanting to open with bad news but knew that the sooner he told him, the better.

“About?”

“Lily. Sarah gave me the medical files today and… it’s not good.” He said then went on to describe the old injuries both kids had acquired and ending on Lily’s current ones then what Sarah had said to him.

“I am in agreement with Sarah on this. They’ve been subjected to much in their life and I fully believe having you tend to any injuries would be the best idea.” Sherlock remarked turning to look at the sleeping children on the couch.

John nodded and went to grab his doctors’ bag from the closet making sure that he had what he needed to treat her injuries and then waited for them to wake up from their nap.

Lily sat stiffly on the small stool, holding her brother’s hands in hers as John tended to the wounds on her back, cleaning them out and sterilizing them before starting to tape gauze over them. Long wounds crisscrossed her back, some deeper than others. Some were fully healed, scars left by wounds long since healed. Her entire back was covered from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Only a few inches didn't have either a scar or an open wound. John thanked his time in the army for his steady hands most days. Today he thanked that time for it keeping him from openly crying at the pain she must have gone though at the hands of her mother.

“Alright that part is done. Now for the ribs. I’ve seen the x-ray and the only thing that would be remotely helpful would be to bind them. I’m going to stay behind you and pass the gauze from front to back.” John said, keeping her modesty in mind, not seeing her gaze flicker to her brothers.

“Would that make it harder or longer to do?” The boy asked, peaking around his sisters naked shoulders to the army doctor.

“Not by much. But I am going to make it as quick as I can.” John said as he began to bind her ribs.

It took only a few minutes before it was completely finished and John handed the teenager back her shirt.

“I know that you both don’t know us and are still tentative towards us, but we only have your safety in mind. So please _please, _if you’re hurt or wounded please tell us so we can help.” John practically begged.

“We’ll try” Lucian said then moved to sit by her sister, obviously unhappy with her about something.

“I’m going to go and order dinner.” John said as he awkwardly left the room, leaving the two alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I didn’t want anyone to worry.” Lily whispered back, looking almost ashamed.

“Even so Lil. You should have told _ME_. We made a pact along time ago. It’s always been us against the world so there can be no secrets between us.” Lily hung her head even farther with Lucians words and winced as her brother continued. “When did this even happen Lily?”

“About two days before she sold us to the suit. She wanted to make sure that neither of us forgot about her.”

“If the suit doesn’t kill her I will.” Lucian swore and stood to pace the small room.

“Not if I get to her first.” Lily whispered and Lucian could see the vengeance in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
I really am. 
> 
> Next chapter is going up soon and hopefully some light will cast away some of this darkness.


	5. Lily speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter. I really didn't want to leave the story hanging on such a bad note for too long.

Over the next few weeks John was extremely busy as the flu season hit London tremendously hard. Unfortunately for Sherlock this meant that criminals were way to sick to create any interesting crimes.

Normally this would mean Armageddon for 221B but luckily Sherlock had the twins to occupy his time. About a week into flu season Lily managed to surprise him in the best way possible.

She spoke to him.

He had been standing in the living area, plucking at his violin as the twins quietly sat on the couch, Lucian sketching something in his drawing pad and Lily reading.

Suddenly he heard a very soft voice break the silence.

“Can you please play the song you played when we came back from the clinic?” She asked, a soft blush creeping along her cheeks.

He’s never been happier to take a song suggestion in his life and gladly played the song.

John couldn’t believe it when Sherlock had texted him at the clinic and was a little mad that he missed such a break through.

It was a few days later that Lily spoke to him. Asking if they could have Chinese for dinner and John couldn’t contain himself as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders

“Of course we can.”

After the flu season was over the criminal activity started back up again and Sherlock was torn between working cases and staying with the kids but knew that in order to keep the kids alive, money was needed.

So he took a few cases and simple ones where he could return home as quick as possible, not wanting to leave them for too long. Even with Mrs. Hudson.

Unfortunately, the employees of Scotland yard noticed the change as well. Especially when he brought the kids in to meet Lestrade properly.

“What’s up freak? Haven’t seen you in a while and it’s been nice.” Donovan remarked as they walked up and she sent a pitying look towards the kids. “Still don’t understand why you’re trusted around kids at all. It’s only a matter of time before they’re taken away.”

Sherlock turned towards the officer, words of venom on the tip of his tongue. But before he could unleash them, Lucian and Lily both tugged on his coat.

“Is she actually an officer?”

“Who did she bribe to get past the psychological exam?”

“Who did she bribe to get a job here?”

“Who’s she bribing to keep it?”

The twins spoke in rapid fire. Each question coming right after the last and each of them was directed at Sherlock who could only smile and shake his head. “Not sure about that myself but it must be most of her pay the way she acts.” He responded and led them to Lestrade’s office.

“Sherlock what the hell- oh. Hello kids.” Greg started to lay into Sherlock until he noticed the twins holding onto the detective’s coat.

“Hello” they toned together, keeping a hold on Sherlocks coat.

“How are you two acclimating to living with Sherlock and John?” Lestrade asked making the detective in question glare.

“Good.” Lucian replied sending a questioning look towards his father who shrugged in response.

“They’re alive and well. So what did you want?” Sherlock asked, now annoyed.

“Yes. We have a case for you. We’ve found a few bodies…Do the kids need to be here for this?” Lestrade cut himself off realizing that this might not be appropriate for the kids in the room.

Sherlock was about to just shrug off his concern before thinking twice about it. “Kids can you wait outside for a moment?”

When the kids left Lestrade handed Sherlock a file. “A total of seven bodies have turned up over the last three days. Each body had markings carved into their faces and hands. Obviously we have no idea what these markings are.”

“I’ll look into it.” Sherlock remarked and tucked the files into his coat before walking out of Greg’s office.

He came face to face with Donovan who was trying to hand Lily a card. The small girl obviously didn’t want to take it, her arms firmly crossed across her chest and she refused to look at the officer.

“Leave my kids alone.” Sherlock sighed, already tired of her actions and motioned for the kids to follow him.

Halfway back to the flat, Sherlocks phone started to sound an alarm, startling the cab driver. “What would you like for lunch?” Sherlock asked absentmindedly, turning off the alarm that said “feed the kids”

“John said there were left-overs at home.” Lucian remarked as he and Lily stared out the window. Sherlock smiled at their interest at the passersby and for the remainder of the ride, entertained them with deductions of the people out the window.


	6. There's a difference between pens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i totally admit that i am in fact a pen snob.   
the twins are totally me about that.   
I'm also a pen thief and have been considered 'untrustworthy' when it comes to good pens.   
I'm getting better (kind of)

“Why are we here?” Lily asked looking around at the store.

“School is starting soon and while your father has voiced his opinion on the matter, he is wrong. You have to go to school.”

Lily and Lucian stared at John before turning towards each other and making odd gestures and facial expressions. John assumed it was their version of twin speak and ignored it. Sherlock on the other hand, decided to try and decipher the language. He’s been trying to decipher their language for the last few weeks but every time he thought he had done so the twins had proven him wrong. John was extremely glad that he had been there when Sherlock started flailing and the twins asking John if their father was having a stroke or heart attack.

“So what do we need?” Lucian finally responded and read over the list as John went to get a cart.

“So each class needs a different color binder and notebook?” Lily asked as she picked out a few notebooks, filler paper and binders.

“They don’t say but I always found it helpful.” John remarked as he watched Lucian agonize over sketchbooks.

“Helpful how?” Lily asked reminding him greatly of Sherlock when he was denied an answer.

“Well if you want to pull out your maths binder then it’s easier to think that you need a red or yellow then flipping through all the other binders before you find it.”

“I can see the appeal to that. Lucian pick this one.” She said as she grabbed a sketchbook from his hand and put the other back.

“Alright now for pens and pencils and rulers and such.” John said as he guided the children to the next aisle and a few minutes later wished that Sherlock or even Mycroft were here to reign the kids in over the debate over pens.

In the end, they both chose two different kinds of pens in multiple colors as well as pencils and any other things they might need for the school year.

“I don’t like shopping. Are we done yet?” Lily asked as she dragged her feet, leaning back in a classic teenager pose of boredom.

“We are, in fact, done. Now lets see if we can round up something for supper and then take it home to you father.” John smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily’s shoulder.

“JOHN! JOHN WAIT!” came a yell down the street and John turned to see Harry running up the street. 

“Harry! How are you?” John smiled as he gave his sister a hug making the twins frown.

“I’m doing great. Listen I really wanted to talk to you. I…who are they?” Harry asked finally taking in the kids standing behind John and staring at her. “Lily and Lucian. They’re Sherlocks kids.”

Harriet frowned at that and leaned past John to look at the kids before grabbing his arm and pulling John away.

“Sherlock’s kids.”

“Yep.”

“Sherlock has kids.”

“Yep.”

“Since when has Sherlock had kids?”

“About fifteen years give or take.”

“And you’re alright with this?”

“With what? Us existing?” Lily asked as she and Lucian managed to maneuver themselves between the two.

“Yea what gives lady.” Lucian remarked as he managed to squirm between the two.

“That’s not what I meant. John-“

“What did you mean?” The army doctor asked gently and giving the twins an odd look.

“I meant that it’s weird. I mean Sherlock is…well Sherlock. Also I don’t remember you ever saying anything about kids.” Harry responded and stepped back from the twins now glaring at her.

“Well things change. But the kids are hungry and I promised dinner. You’re more than welcome to join us if you wish.” John remarked not noticing the kids gently pulling them away.

“That’s alright…call me when you can? Maybe we can go for coffee?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Of course I’ll…I’ll call you.”

After a long day John liked to settle down with a good cup of tea. He’s always been a big believer in the healing powers of tea. Had a bad day? Tea. Had a good day? Tea. Issues at home? Talk it out over tea. So once they got back to the flat with dinner John immediately put the kettle on as the kids showed off their new school supplies to Sherlock.

“How did it go?” Sherlock asked once the kids went to put their stuff away.

“It went fine. But just so you know your children are pen snobs.” John remarked as he gave his tea a quick stir and brought a cup over to Sherlock, settling onto the couch beside his friend.

“Pen snobs? What do you mean but that?” Sherlock asked and blew on his tea to cool it before taking a sip.

“Most of the time was them arguing over what type of pen was best. Apparently Lily prefers the uni-ball pens while Lucian likes Ener-gel pens. And there’s a difference between them. But they both hate bics.” John sighed and sipped his tea.

“But they’re just pens.” Sherlock remarked in confusion.

“Don’t tell them that. I tried to tell them that and they made me write in each type of pen and vote on which one was best.” John sighed and sank deeper into the couch.

“Which one did you pick?”

“Bic just to be difficult.”

Sherlock gave John a look that said ‘really?’ and then smiled. “Yea I can see you doing that. Especially if you were annoyed. Which I imagine you were by that point.”

“I was. Then we left and I ran into Harry. We’re meeting for coffee tomorrow.” John said trying to think of the reason that Harry would want to speak with him.

“Don’t think too much into it. Perhaps she actually just wants to spend time with you?” Sherlock asked, reading the look on his friends face.

“We’ll see tomorrow.”

The next day John left Sherlock and the kids with the order to behave and he’ll be back soon.

“John!” Harry smiled as she stood to hug her brother when he walked into the café. “I know you’re not a big coffee drinker so I ordered you a tea.”

“Thanks. So what’s going on?” John asked as he took a sip.

“I’m celebrating.” Harry grinned and took a sip of her coffee. “John today marks a year sober.”

John grinned and reached out a hand to hold hers. “Harry I…I’m so proud of you! That’s amazing”

“I just wanted to share it with you. I mean it was you who pushed me towards rehab and honestly I hated you for it. I thought that you hated me and wanted to change me. But then I realized. You didn’t hate me. You loved me. The entire reason you pushed me into rehab was because you wanted me to live. Really live. Clara did as well and I really messed that one up.” Harry said with tears in her eyes.

“Harry…I will always love you. You’re my sister. And as for Clara? Give her a call. I think you’ll be surprised.” John said as he gave his sister a hug.

John walked into 221b with a smile on his face. That smile then fell when he took in the chaos inside.

The entire kitchen was covered in what looked like flour and there was a trail of it into the living room.

“What the hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think so far. I would really like feedback.   
<3   
Salcone Destrivina


	7. Skynet tried to eat us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter to follow the last. been a few days since i posted so ya'll get two chapters today.

The kitchen was a disaster. There was flour EVERYWHERE including all over the twins. There were baking utensils covering the kitchen table (which was covered in flour) and from the looks of it, the blender was trying very hard to eat everything in reach.

John walked over and unplugged the blender then he turned off the mixer that was coughing out the white powder everywhere.

“We wanted to try”

“And bake you a cake”

“It was going to be a ”

“surprise. Everyone likes”

“surprises but then the blender”

“Tried to eat Lucian”

“Then the mixer”

“Turned on us”

John stared at the mess in the kitchen then turned his wide eyes to the twins. He couldn’t help it, he just started laughing.

“See what you did?”

“What?”

“It was your idea”

“No it wasn’t”

“To make a cake”

“But you broke the blender”

“Yea but you broke John”

The twins started to fight between themselves but stopped when John enclosed both of them in his arms. “I love both of you very dearly, neither of you broke me. Now lets get this placed cleaned up. Actually where is your father?” John laughed as he gave them both a hug. Then the door opened

~~__~~!

Sherlock walked in to find both of his children hugging his friend in the kitchen. “Sweet as that is why does it look like a cocaine lab exploded in here?” He asked while backing away from the children and his John.

“The twins were trying to bake a cake when the blender and mixer turned on them.” John explained as he handed both of twins a damp towel.

“Ah, they have a tendency to do that…Should probably replace them since I took out the sensors a while back.” Sherlock said absentmindedly then regretted it at the glare from John. “In that case you get to help.”

“Shit.”

“Don’t swear in front of the children and get a towel.”

~~__~~!

Two hours later

“I can’t see any more flour…”

“Does that mean we’re done?”

“Nope now we get to disinfect everything.”

“Shit.”

“Watch your mouth young lady.”

“I did it just said shit…how can you watch your mouth It’s below your eyes….” Lily wondered as she picked up the disinfectant spray.

*BZZZZ*

“Great now we have company…” John remarked as he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his lower back. “Evening John, where is…What happened here?” Mycroft asked staring at the three figures covered in white powder.

“We were trying to make a cake”

“But the machines turned on us”

“It was all Skynet’s fault”

Mycroft stared at the twins for a second before turning towards John. “Disregard the last sentence and that’s basically what happened. But in their defense, it was actually Sherlock’s fault.” John smiled

“What?!” Came the indignant cry from under the table where the detective was no doubt pretending to clean.

“Well you took out the sensors.”

“Because no one uses those machines!” Sherlock grumbled as he stood up to glare at his brother. “What do you want?”

“Just came by to see if you need anything, I know that school starts very soon so I came to see if you had everything you needed.” Mycroft remarked giving the flour strewn Sherlock a look of revulsion .

“Yes yes yes everyone is alright and all set for school.” Sherlock sighed then started to complain about how school doesn’t actually serve a purpose and was only an excuse to get rid of children for hours at a time.

“I’m going to go see if Mrs. Hudson has a spare towel. We used all of ours on the flour.” Lily remarked as she carefully moved past Mycroft to start downstairs, her brother following her closely.

“We’re all set for school next week and the kids are actually excited to go. I think they were getting bored not doing anything around here.” John remarked with a fond smile.

“Well if my help isn’t needed, I’ll be taking my leave. Have a good day.” Mycroft gave a regal nod of his head and turned on his heel to walk out the door.

John thanked his time in the military for the ability to keep a straight face in normal times. He thanked it again when he saw all the flour caked hand-prints decorating Mycrofts back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
